Scorpius Doesn't Like Feelings
by Caught in a Storm of Roses
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy doesn't like feelings. He does like a casual snog, wherever he can find it, so when someone hot finds out he's gay, he'll snog him senseless. Scorpius/OC. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Read and Review! Next chapter coming soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC, Tom.**_

* * *

"Hello, Scorpius."

I glanced up at him; he was a Ravenclaw named Tom, and I'd known for a long time that he was gay. Judging by the coy look he was giving me, he knew that _I_ was gay. How the hell had he found out? I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Rose, and I was subtle about it when I looked at other guys. Or, at least I thought I was.

He was _vey_ good looking, I had to give him that, but could I really trust him to keep my secret? He had been "in the closet" for his first three years at school. Everyone had known. He was hardly subtle. I gave him a cold, condescending look. There was no one in the library to witness my charade, but I thought it was better than not acting.

"What?"

"Oh, stop it, Scorp." He smiled flirtatiously. "There's no one watching."

"Look, I don't know what you want–"

He bent over to whisper in my ear, "Yes you do," and then he threw himself across my lap. "You know exactly what I want."

"Get _off_ me, you disgusting little–"

"Oh, _stop_ it," He said, arching his eyebrows playfully, "No one's in here to judge us." He bent his head to speak in my ear. "No one will see."

I moved away from his warm breath, fighting the shivers that moved down my spine. "_Look–"_

"Don't pretend you don't want me." He whispered coquettishly. Then he stood up and said, as if I didn't have choice, "Hogsmede tomorrow. Noon behind the Hog's Head."

"But–"

"No one goes near there."

* * *

As it turned out, I _didn't_ have a choice. I rose automatically that Saturday morning and got ready to go to Hogsmede; I lied to Albus and Rose without thinking, telling them I had detention and was behind on my essays and couldn't go with them to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. Once they were gone, I snuck out, got through Hogsmede without running into anyone I knew, and made it to the alley behind the Hog's Head half an hour early. I needed something to get my mind off everything, and Tom was the perfect distraction. I was ready to wait, but he was already there.

"Couldn't wait?" He said, grinning.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Within ten minutes, both of us had abandoned our sweaters and ties. I wasn't sure if I should be glad that it was still warm enough for that. The pile of sweaters on the ground hid my Slytherin tie and crest, and his hands roamed through my hair, mussing it up, so I hoped that if anyone saw us they wouldn't know who I was, since my most recognizable feature were hidden. It probably looked like Tom was eating my face, but you certainly couldn't see it, and my famously perfect hair was now messy, and my Slytherin green and grey were hidden. But Tom was right; no one came here, especially not Hogwarts students.

That day in Hogsmede was the first time I spent with Tom, but it was not the last. Except to coordinate our next meeting, we never _talked, _only snogged. When we were finished, one of us would stand and collect whatever items of clothing we'd lost, then walk off. We never saw each other at any other time. We didn't acknowledge each other in the corridors or in classes. We just snogged.

We didn't only meet in Hogsmede, although it the alley behind the Hog's Head was the only place we dared to meet in the day. That alley was so dark, and so rarely frequented, we figured we'd be safe there. We met inside the castle late at night rather frequently, not bothered about the rules. On various nights, we could be found almost anywhere: secret passages, unused classrooms, empty common rooms, and the library. I was shocked the first time he suggested the Ravenclaw common room, but eventually I got used to it. Ravenclaws were invariably too caught up in school to miss sleep, so the common room was always empty late at night. It also had armchairs, which were much more comfortable than the cold stone floors of the hidden passages. I never invited him back to the Slytherin common room– no way we would've gotten away with it there.

If a teacher had caught us, we would have been screwed. Not only were we out of bed after hours, we were snogging furiously, and the longer our sort-of relationship went on, the more clothing we lost as we kissed. As far as I was concerned, it was a miracle we hadn't been caught.

We were just destined to run out of luck eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Read and Review! Next chapter in a week or so.**_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and because of the cold our nighttime destination was the library, since it didn't have the cold stone floors of the passages. We met just inside the doors and crashed our lips together, moving without ceasing our snogging further towards the back bookshelves. Tom chose a row and shoved me roughly onto the floor. I fumbled as I undid the buttons on his shirt, but he just ripped mine apart. Three of my buttons broke off and rolled off under a bookshelf.

We were shirtless, our robes and sweaters on the ground, and Tom was working my belt out of my belt loops when we heard the library door open.

"Shit."

"_Shh,"_ Tom hissed, placing one slender finger on my lips. I knew he was doing it to torture me. It wasn't helping. I tried to focus on our escape route as I listened to whoever it was move through the library, but Tom was so _distracting. _Even more than normal, he smelt incredible, his eyes shone even in the dim light, his hair bounced perfectly as he cocked his head to listen to the footsteps, and his finger was slam and soft on my lips.

He stood slowly, offering me his hand and helping me up. We gathered our discarded clothing and snuck around the library. We moved based on the sounds we heard, trying to avoid whoever it was. Since we were not only out of bed, but also out of our clothes, we would probably be expelled. It wasn't like we had just taken our sweaters off, oh no. Our shirts were gone as well, and I'd gotten Tom's pants undone while he was working at my belt.

We got out of the library and sprinted down a few corridors.

"Find a place to stop and get dressed again." Tom said, looking appraisingly at my abs, "Here's your belt. Then get back to your dormitory."

"I'm not stupid, Tom." I said, pulling my shirt back on.

"Well _go, _then."

"Wait– oh, shit, Tom–"

He turned back. "_What?"_

I gestured toward my shirt. "My buttons, Tom."

"Aw, _shit."_ He glanced back at the library. "Look, just go, ok? We'll swap shirts and then I'll be the one missing a button, so if they find it–"

"Why should you be the one to get in trouble?"

"Look, everyone knows I'm gay, Scorp, so it's no big deal if I get caught. Besides, I've got perfect marks in every class. They'd be crazy to kick me out, and as long as we're not together–" he glanced down again at my bare torso– "and as long as we're _dressed, _we can't get more than detention, right? So _go."_

I took off down the halls, knowing he was right. I had to get as far away from him as possible. I was halfway to the dungeons when I remembered to stop and get dressed. I stepped into the shadows as I buttoned Tom's shirt and pulled on my sweater.

I made it to the Slytherin common room without being caught. Before I entered, I made sure my clothes were buttoned correctly and not too wrinkled, in case there was anyone in the common room. I hoped there wasn't; I didn't have an excuse.

But there was someone in the common room.

Albus turned to look as I entered.

"Scorpius– what the hell happened to your _hair?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry I stopped posting, but I'm back. Enjoy! R&R?**_

* * *

"Aw, shit." I muttered, immediately trying to fix my normally perfect hair.

"Who have you been snogging?"

"What? No one." I said quickly. Who could I say I had been kissing?

"Really, Scor? _Really?"_ Albus smirked. "You should see your hair, and you missed a belt loop."

"Damn it– I did?"

"So who is she?" Albus wiggled his eyebrows.

"Al–"

"You've been ditching us at Hogsmede for this girl, Scor. You've got to at least tell me what house she's in."

"Ravenclaw." I said immediately, then regretted it. I couldn't come up with a lie, but the second I spoke I knew exactly what Al was going to say.

"So Rose knows her, right?"

_Damn it._ "I- don't think she really talks to Rose. I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Well– we don't talk, much."

"You only snog?"

"Well… Pretty much…"

Albus shook his head, moving our dormitory. "You should try a _real_ relationship sometime, Scorpius."

I stared after him, not quite sure why I was so upset. Eventually, I stood and went up to my dormitory. Albus was either asleep or pretending to be, the curtains around his four-poster drawn. I changed into pyjamas. As I pulled Tom's shirt over my head, too tired to unbutton it fully, I caught the smell of Tom's cologne. Instead of tossing the shirt aside, I climbed into bed with it, falling asleep to the incredible smell.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw common room._

Tom, having run all the way to Ravenclaw tower, gasped for breath, answering the question as he pulled on Scorpius's shirt. He stepped into the common room and cursed.

"_Tom?"_ Rose raised her eyebrows, looking up from the book she was reading. "What've you been doing?"

"I- what? Nothing. Nothing."

She laughed. "Who is he?"

"What?" Tom's eyes widened in alarm. "What? Who's who? What're you talking about?"

"The boy you've been snogging, obviously. Who is he?"

"I- no- what would make you–"

"Tom. Really. Your shirt is missing three buttons and your pants are unzipped. And if that's not enough, it's one AM and you just got back to the common room. So who've you been snogging?"

"It's not really your business, Rose."

"Oh, come _on, _Tom, I'm practically your best friend."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't want anyone to know just yet, okay? And I'm going to respect that, just like _you_ should respect it. So stop asking, yeah?"

"If he really wants to stay in the closet, he shouldn't be snogging your face off in the middle of the night."

"Better than snogging me at noon."

"Will you at least tell me what house he's in?"

"Nope."

* * *

We never got to make plans for our next meeting; we'd had to run too fast. But we generally had a standing date every Hogsmede weekend. That Saturday, though, I had Quidditch practise. I hoped Tom wouldn't get there too early.

"So." Albus called as we flew– we'd been set an extra half hour of practise for not taking it seriously enough– "Hogsmede after?"

"Can't." I called. "Essays to write."

"And by that you mean you've got a girl to snog?"

"Maybe."

"You're too muddy to go snog someone, Scor. And you can't just keep ditching us for a girl. Rose and I are your friends."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll send her an owl, okay?"

* * *

"So guess what I found out the other night." Rose leaned forward conspiratorially, setting down her butterbeer.

"Rose, we don't care about gossip." I said, trying to sound bored. The other night could be referring to the night Tom and I both returned to our respective common rooms at one AM. If Rose had been awake that night…

"Oh, shut up, Scor, we totally care about gossip. Go on, Rosie."

"Tom got back really late last night and refused to tell me who he was making out with. Wouldn't even tell me what house he was in."

"You were awake? _Excellent."_ Albus grinned slyly. "Who else got back late?"

"No one. Just Tom."

"Had to have been someone."

"Why?"

"Oh, god, Al, let it go." I wanted to sink into the ground and die.

"Because _Scor_ got back late last night too, with an undone belt and messy hair, and _he_ wouldn't tell me who he was making out with, either. Said she was a Ravenclaw, though, so if you were awake…"

"Nope. Tom was the only one who showed up, and I was up for a while after he came." Rose wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"God, you two, it's like everything I do is automatically your business."

"It is when you've been ditching us all the time to snog someone." Rose snapped, "Who were you snogging, Scorp?"

"It's not any of your business." God I was in trouble. How freaking obvious could it be? "Let it go, ok?"

"Why'd you lie, Scor?" Albus asked, a bit more angry than he had any right to be.

"What? I didn't. Of course I didn't."

"You said she was a Ravenclaw, but no one got back to the common room–"

Rose's eyes widened. _Oh, shit, _I thought, _she can't…_

"Scorp…" She started hesitantly.

"Alright, okay!" I snapped, "Fine. The truth is, I lied because I didn't want anyone to know that I was– god, this is painful. I swear if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Whoa, dude–"

"Scorpius, of course we won't–"

"She's a Hufflepuff, ok?"

Albus burst into laughter. "A _Hufflepuff?"_

"Shut up, Al." I grumbled.

"You're snogging a _Hufflepuff?"_

"See? This is why I lied."

"A _Hufflepuff!_ Oh, god, Scorpius. You've been letting a _Hufflepuff_ take your pants off?" Albus snickered.

"Shut up." It was almost worth telling the truth to get Albus to shut up.

"Oh, my _god,_ Scorpius. A _Hufflepuff!"_

I stood up angrily. "I'm leaving."

"Aw, come on, Scor." Al said, "I'm only teasing."

"Whatever."

It was Rose who came running after me when I stormed off, not Albus.

"Scorpius…"

"Whatever, Rose. Just forget it."

"Scorp…"

"Forget it, okay? I'm just going back to the castle."

"But–"

"Rosie, let it go, okay?"


End file.
